


NEET To The Rescue

by KaytiKitty



Series: TDIAPT One-Shots [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Chiho is being followed by a strange man and the only one home at the apartment building she runs to is the one person she doesn't know will save her or leave her.
Relationships: Sasaki Chiho & Original Male Character, Sasaki Chiho & Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer
Series: TDIAPT One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	NEET To The Rescue

Chiho sped up her steps, noticing that the man behind her did as well. The young girl wasn't naive, she knew the man had been following her when she had circled back on herself twice and hadn't lost him. 

Mr. Maou's apartment was nearby and Chiho was speed walking to get there. She knew that Maou himself had work but Mr. Ashiya should be home at least. If fate was kind to her. Even if they weren't home Urushihara would be and while the two weren't friends he wouldn't let her be harassed. He wouldn't, probably. 

She had never seen him leave that computer for more than five minutes unless the others forced him to or Alas Ramus was over. Chiho sped up her pace a bit. The man did too, of course. Chiho realized with a start that she was nearly at a jog and she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. 

She had the steps leading up to the apartment in sight. The demons in the apartment could most likely feel her fear feeding into their power. The moment she lifted her foot to start up the stairs she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. 

She yelped as she was spun around, her back pressed against the wall. The man cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. "Come on now, pretty girl," the man teased. Chiho screamed against his hand, the sound muffled, and tried to kick at him. 

After facing demons she should be able to handle a human man, especially one so pathetically vile. She should be able to but her hands shook and she was struggling to breath past the sweaty palm muffled her pleas for help. The man chuckled, ducking his head down closer to her neck as her tears polled against his hand.

"You're so pretty," he mumbled and Chiho simply screamed at him. A wordless scream that conveyed all the anger and fear she felt better than any words ever could. The man chuckled. "So fiesty to, aren't you little one?" 

"Let go of her, now." Chiho and the man both turned to look at the top of the stairs. Urushihara looked the opposite of intimidating at first glance, a teenager in dirty pajamas and bed head, but there was something roiling in his purple eyes that promised danger. 

The man scoffed and pressed harder against Chiho, shoving her back against the hard wood making her whimper. Urushihara was storming down the stairs in seconds, darkness seemingly following him as he advanced upon the human man. The man tensed at the approach, unable to identify what was causing him such concern. 

"I said," Urushihara paused as the fear fed into him. "Get." He grinned maliciously. "Away." He held out his hand, a purple sphere appearing. "From." The man gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over his own two feet. "Her!" Then Urushihara threw his hand forward, purple light exploding outwards towards the man. 

The man bolted and Chiho slumped to the ground in tears, knees pulled up to her chest. The purple bolt of light fizzled out and Urushihara dropped next to her. "That… whew… was a looooot of energy that I didn't have," he panted. Chiho didn't respond, he wasn't expecting her to. 

Demons weren't known for their ability to comfort, Lucifer had once been an angel but even then he wasn't the greatest at comfort and it had been so long ago. Maou would be able to handle this, Ashiya wouldn't be so damned awkward at least. 

"I'll call the police," Urushihara offered and started to get up. He noticed that there was a red mark where the man had grabbed her face, a bruise forming on her lower jaw. Anger washed over him, his own this time, and he cursed. He was about to offer to help her inside to get ice when her head shot up. 

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "I'm fine, don't call the police, they can  _ not  _ find out! Please, Urushihara-sama!" She tried to stand but she was in such a panicked state that her shaking legs failed her. 

Urushihara barely caught her in time in his weakened and shocked, she had just used an honorific for him, state and he took the brunt of the fall, her knocking him over with her own momentum. She didn't seem to care that she was pining him down. "My dad would be upset, he'd never let me go anywhere, he'd freak out and my mom-!" She cut off with a sob. 

Urushihara vaguely recalled that her father was a cop, he mostly remembered Maou complaining that he had history with said cop. "Okay," Urushihara gave in, not knowing what else to say. He knew not to push though, humans were fragile but this already out several cracks in the armor they did have and he wasn't looking to add more. 

"Come inside and I'll call Suzuno to come home," he offered, hoping he could at least do that. Chiho seemed calmed by this plan and finally clambered up, Urushihara holding his hands out ready to steady her if she tumbled again. 

She sniffed and Urushihara could see her pull herself together, both physically and mentally. Her face turned a bright, blushing, red. "I apologise for-" Urushihara quickly cut her off, hauling himself up as he did. 

"No need. You didn't do anything. Come on, up the stairs, inside, let's go." He turned and hightailed it up and in, pausing outside the door in case Chiho slipped on the stairs. When she neared the top he nodded to himself and walked in the apartment, the door had been left wide open in his dash to get outside to the source of the fear and muffled shouts. 

This wasn't the first human girl he had come across in this situation. Usually it was his own troops responsible and usually he could just tear their head off and proclaim they died in battle. He had felt so helpless when he had first put the situation together, when he had seen Chiho's tears dripping down the man's thick arm. 

"You could probably sit on the futon if you don't break it, Alas Ramus is with Emi anyway," Urushihara waved at it as if it was nonchalant. "I doubt anyone will mind." Not in this situation they wouldn't. 

He got on his computer, getting to his phone program and sticking in Suzuno's number. "What is it, you NEET?" She answered, Ashiya ranting away in the background. 

He didn't respond to the slight, still listening behind him for a sign another breakdown was coming. "Bell, I need you to come home now." He must have sounded as serious as he felt because she was immediately relaying the news to Ashiya. 

"We are coming, what has happened?" Suzuno said, all business. Her voice held an edge, as if she were prepared for a fight. Urushihara could have used that energy a few minutes ago, instead it was him all alone and he was tired, so freaking tired. 

He lowered his voice. "A man cornered Chiho outside, it wasn't very good Bell." He heard the silence in the other end, both Ashiya and Suzuno taking in the news, processing it, accepting it, then a war cry burst through the speakers and the call went dead. 

Urushihara turned to Chiho who was now crying again, albeit silently. "You want some water?" He asked awkwardly. Chiho looked at him for a moment and then nodded, sniffing harshly and bobbing her head a bit as if to shake away the mess her mind was. "Okay, Suzuno is on her way back now. Ashiya too." Urushihara paused as he thought about it. 

Would Chiho be okay with another man in the room with her after what happened? Surely she trusted Ashiya, and rightfully so as he would  _ never  _ do such a thing especially not to her, but after what just happened any male presence was likely to scare her. Perhaps even Maou. 

"Ashiya can go next door if you don't want him here." He wanted to say he would to be there was very little chance that would last. Urushihara was selfish by nature and being away from his computer would bore him to death anyway. He simply didn't offer, but he wouldn't refuse if the girls told him to. 

He truly had gone soft for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this ending but also I like this ending so that's what we're going with!


End file.
